


The Chaos of Love

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: be_compromised, F/M, Gift Fic, Meddling Tony, Oblivious Steve, Prompt Fill, Secret Santa 2012 be_compromised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prompt: <i>Implications of Steve/Natasha with jealous Clint until she tells him that look, there's nothing going on. Love if Steve is oblivious.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chaos of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Gift Fic for [**tempered_rose**](http://tempered-rose.livejournal.com/) for the [**2012 Secret Santa Exchange**](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/221460.html/) on LJ community [**be_compromised**](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Can also be read on [**LJ**](http://muse-refuge.livejournal.com/8905.html) and [**FFNet**](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9000717/1/)

Once everything was over, misunderstandings sorted out, disaster averted and things straightened out... Clint would totally blame Tony for this. 

“I dun wanna.” 

Tony Stark, billionaire and superhero gave the archer an irritated look. The team was seated around a large marble table in the ‘main kitchen’ on Tony’s floor. After the whole alien invasion thing, Tony had insisted they all stay at his tower. The man had made a floor for each of them. It was hard to decline his invitation when each floor had everything they wanted. _Clint’s_ had an archery range... the archer had immediately accepted staying at the tower once he laid eyes on it. 

Coulson, after being told he was not, in fact, dead (Fury’d had to bear hours of angry screaming from him, Natasha, Steve and surprisingly Tony), was now their liaison between S.H.I.L.E.D and the Avengers. He had... _kindly suggested_ that the team participate in any team bonding activities. Since they were all living in the same... tower, having meals together was part of the deal. Despite all the exaggerated whining from the insomniac engineer (they all knew he actually liked having them around, even if he did everything possible to appear annoyed), a look from Coulson and the intervention of Pepper had calmed him down. Clint suspected Pepper was taking advantage of this arrangement to help Tony lead a healthier life. From what Nat had told him, the billionaire could spend days forgetting to eat, too busy in his workshop for such ‘trivial things’. 

Unfortunately, team bonding apparently included doing stuff that the others enjoyed, or that were part of their lives. Tony unfortunately, being a billionaire, had _a lot_ of fundraisers, events, parties, and social gathering of any kind he had to attend. The up coming fundraiser gala being one of them. And he wanted them to go. Clint, did _not_ want to go. 

“Stop being such an infant Barton. I _have_ to go. And if I have to suffer so do you. It’s all part of the team bonding experience. Suffering together to make us stronger.” He received blank looks from everyone.    

“Tony, I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to go.” Bruce spoke up from his place at the end of the table. It was funny to see Natasha put more and more food on his plate, giving him a look when he opened his mouth to stop her. Clint agreed with her actions: the man was way too skinny.  

“Doctor Bruce Banner, you insult me. We’re science bros now, and as bros we go everywhere together!”  

“Should I buy us a friendship bracelet then?” How he managed to say that with a straight face he’d never know, but Clint was sure he was enjoying this. Bruce had an awesome sense of humor. It didn’t come out much, but when it did it was enough to leave Tony speechless. Clint kinda loved Bruce for that. 

Tuning out whatever response Tony was going to give him, Clint turned to Natasha who was next to him. 

“What do you think?”

“About Bruce buying Tony a friendship bracelet or the gala?” 

Rolling his eyes the archer downed the milkshake he’d made before responding. “The gala dummy. Think we can get Coulson to give us a mission to get out of it?” 

“There _is_ a mission we could take.” She answered eating a pop-tart Thor had insisted she try. They didn’t have the heart to tell him that no, this was not _the_ food of the gods and that yes, they had all tried them before.  

Clint’s face lit up with hope. 

“It’s in Siberia.” 

And the hope was promptly squashed.  

“Damn.” 

“Mmmm.” Natasha agreed. “Don’t worry Barton, you can be my date.” 

Clint grinned at her. “Wanna go in Mr. and Mrs. Smith style? That would be fun.” 

“As amusing as that sounds, I don’t think that Coulson would approve.” The archer nodded. Any other time they might have still gone through with it, but ever since his ‘death’, they’d been trying to make things easier for him. They’d never admit it but their handler had scared them.  

He sighed. “I still don’t want to go.” 

“Stop pouting. It’ll be worse the more you complain.” She took a sip of her coffee, absently placing another pancake on Bruce’s plate. The doctor didn’t notice, too busy trying to get Tony to let him stay at the tower. 

“You could always come with me to pick out my dress.” 

Clint held his hands up in surrender. “Nah uh. That is definitely out of the question. You are such a girl when it comes to picking out clothes. I am never going shopping with you again.”

Natasha glared at him. Or at least it was her version of a glare. To anyone else her face was a blank mask, emotionless and indifferent. But Clint could see the slightly narrowed pupils, the tinniest of curves on one side of her lips portraying her annoyance.  

“You could always take Bruce!” He said aloud, gaining the attention of everyone.

“What about Bruce?” Tony asked.

“Nat needs a new dress for your thing. I nominate Bruce to go with her.”  

Bruce stuttered and fought to search for words at the completely random and horrifying statement. He’d gone shopping with Betty before the Hulk accident and... never again. 

“Ah yes!” Thor spoke up. “I too need garments for your feast friend Stark. Though I do not know what kind of clothing Midgardians use for these types of gatherings.” 

“Okay. A, this is not a feast Thor, and B... I need to contact my tailors cause a suit your size is going to be difficult to make.”  

“Should I go with my military uniform?” Steve asked, standing up to get another coffee pot. 

“Nope. You, Capcicle, are going in a tux.”  

“Now _that_ I don’t mind seeing.” Natasha said, a small turn of the lips giving away her amusement.   

It was Steve’s turn to stutter and fidget. The Captain was blushing madly, finally giving up and leaving the room, coffee pot in hand. 

“Hey! Get back here with that coffee!” Tony yelled, already grabbing his empty cup to chase after him.  

Clint looked at Natasha with a frown. “Didn’t know you went for the super-soldier type.” 

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Natasha just continued sipping her coffee not dignifying that with an answer.

 

 

**0000000000000**

 

The day of the fundraiser had come too quickly. Natasha managed to buy her dress with the help of Pepper and Tony had taken care of getting suits for all the men. Though the tailors would never be the same after trying to make a suit for Thor and Steve. Their builds were impossible. One of them even cried. Bruce however, had managed to talk his way out of going. The sneaky doctor had contacted Fury and practically threatened to turn if they made him go. He was currently hiding from a moping Tony and somehow managed to get Jarvis to keep his location a secret.  

Clint was trying his hardest not to fidget in his tuxedo. He’d wanted a plain suit, but Tony had insisted on a tux for everyone. Thus the crying tailor.  

It fit him like a glove, and he had to hand it to Tony. The man had taste. But he just wasn’t used to feeling all fancy. The tie alone could probably buy a small apartment. 

“Looking good Barton.” 

“I feel like I’m in a James Bond movie. Don’t you think this is a little- whoa.” Clint turned at Natasha’s voice, still trying to fix his sleeves where he’d rolled them up out of habit. Tony would kill him for committing such a crime. When his eyes met Natasha’s he gasped.  

He’d seen the assassin in various dresses over her undercover career. She was beautiful. But the context of the missions had always taken something away from it. Now, they weren’t on a mission, they weren’t even going to a S.H.I.E.L.D party or anything. This was Natasha Romanoff going to a fundraiser with her team. Now, Clint was seeing her as herself, without the pressure and air of being on a mission. Without her practicing a different persona. This was 100% Natasha.  And she was stunning.  

She wore a long jade green dress. Strapless and without an overwhelming amount of glitter or decorations. She had matching earrings in the form of teardrops and a simple jade stone neckless. Her hair was tied up in a small bun, red locks falling gracefully around her face. 

“Are you done gaping Barton. You look like a fish.” Tony came up behind him, taking a look at Natasha before whistling. 

“Wow, you sure clean up nicely.” He said almost teasingly, but Clint could here the real admiration in his voice. 

“Lady Natasha!” Thor boomed coming out of the elevator. “You look truly magnificent.” Thor himself looked like someone out of a model magazine. The tuxedo managed to show off his build and made him look even more like a prince than his Asgardian armor did. Tony had tried to get him to cut his hair, but Thor would have none of that. Still, he had tied it up in a low pony tail, leaving his handsome face clear for all to see. Clint was sure he would be swarmed with women at the fundraiser.  

The entering of Thor tore him out of his staring long enough to see Steve enter looking like he was going to the slaughter house. The man looked down at himself like he didn’t even recognize his own body. Understandable, seeing as he was from the 1940s. He was probably used to more toned down and less expensive clothes. The most he used was his military uniform. 

“Hey Cap. The tux is not going to eat you.” Natasha teased, drawing Steve’s attention to her. When he saw her, the super-soldier gaped.  

“Miss. Romanoff, uh ma’am I mean... Natasha you look lovely.” He said politely.  

“Thank you.” She simply said, offering him a small smile. Clint shifted from foot to foot restlessly. He suddenly felt... bothered.  

“Can we go now?” He snapped.

“What’s your hurry? Have to get back home before your curfew?”

“Shut it Stark. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back.” 

“Fine Katniss, lets go, we’re meeting Pepper at the fundraiser anyway. Come on, Happy is waiting with the limo. Oh and remind me _not_ to bring back any cake for Bruce. I’m mad at him.”  

“Sure, sure let’s just go!” 

Natasha shot him a look indiscernible by the others, but they had known each other for a long time and he could clearly see her questioning gaze.  

 _What’s wrong with you?_ It said. 

He sent her a small almost invisible shrug he knew she would interpret correctly.  

 _Don’t know._  

They got together in the elevator with the others, and Clint managed to convince himself that he was just pissed he had to attend this gala. 

 

 

**00000000000**

 

An hour in and Clint wanted to jump out the window. The people were all rich pricks that were only  giving their money away in order to get some positive PR. Everyone he had been introduced to had either been a complete and ignorant jerk or looked down at him. The only comfort was that Natasha was having the same problem. She was probably suffering worse though, as the old pervy men all flocked to her. Pepper didn’t fair any better, but everyone knew she was with Tony so they were less pervy and more trying to get on her good side. 

Seeing his opportunity to escape from the crowd around him as music began to play, he excused himself and walked over to her, forcing himself to be polite as he interrupted her current stalkers.  

“Nat, would you care for a dance?” He winked at her, and some of Natalie came out as she returned it with a teasing smile.  

“Certainly. Gentlemen.” She excused herself.  

The others watched with envy as their prey was taken away from someone ‘beneath them’ and with such ease. They had been trying to get her to open up since they laid eyes on them. Life was unfair.  

Taking their place on the dance floor, Natasha let out a sigh.  

“Nice timing Barton. One more compliment and heads would start to roll.” 

Clint laughed, placing his hand on her hip, grabbing her hand with the other as they set a slow pace. “No biggie. I was just thinking the same thing. I have no idea how Tony puts up with all of those guys.”

“He’s a pro.” She replied as if that explained it all.

“You know, we can still do this Mr. and Mrs. Smith style. I _know_ you have a knife hidden under that dress.”

Natasha smirked. “And I know you do too. Do you have a gun strapped to your ankle?” 

“Yup.” 

“Good, just like I taught you.” 

“Excuse me but who insisted on you wearing a long dress to conceal a knife when we were in Prague? You wanted that short dress to go undercover. Good thing you listened to me too.” His eyes turned dark for a moment as he remembered that mission. Nat had been made and almost killed if not for the knife she had hidden in the folds of her dress under Clint’s insistence.  

“In my defense, that was a really cute dress. It was a pity I couldn’t buy it.” 

“S.H.I.E.L.D’s budget only covers one formal dress for those kind of missions.”

“Cheap bastards.” She muttered making Clint laugh. He loved moments like this, when he saw Natasha out of her assassin role and just enjoying the moment.  

As a comfortable silence fell over them, they kept dancing slowly. Clint took the opportunity to look around. He saw many people looking at them. Habit taking over him, he located the exits, all the items he could use as a weapon and searched for his teammates. Thor was by the buffet, as expected swarmed with girls. The Asgardian was all too happy to talk to them. Tony was also dancing with Pepper on the other side of the room, and Steve was sitting at their table looking like a lost child. It was kind of cute and sad at the same time.

“That was mean of Tony, leaving Steve all alone to fend for himself.” He commented.

Natasha looked up from where she had laid her head on his shoulder. Following his gaze she gave an irritated huff. 

“Stark is an idiot.” She stopped their dance. “Come.” Grabbing his hand, she led him toward the Captain. Clint almost laughed at the way Steve beamed as he saw them walking toward him. He pretended not to notice his relief too. 

“Hey Steve.” He called.  

“Agent Barton. Ma’am, I mean... Natasha.” He amended quickly. Early in their start as Avengers and teammates, Natasha had threatened Steve to call her by her name. Not Agent Romanoff, not Miss, and certainly not Ma’am. Five months later and he still slipped. But he was trying, so Nat didn’t punch him for it.  

Smiling, Nat held out her hand. “Would you care to dance Captain.” Clint stared at her in surprise. His mood doing that strange twist it had done when Steve had complimented her back at the tower.  

“I- I don’t really know how-” He started nervously before being cut off.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you. Come.” Not really giving him a choice, she grabbed onto his hand and almost dragged him onto the dance floor, leaving Clint to stare with a frown. For whatever reason, he was not happy. And he had no idea why. 

 

 

**0000000000000**

 

Steve blushed all the way to the middle of the room, almost bumping into Natasha as she stopped and turned around. With a small smile she grabbed his hand, and placed the other on his shoulder. Hesitantly and nervously, Steve placed his hand on her waist. 

“Cap, relax it’s just a dance. We’ll go slow.” 

“I am seriously a very bad dancer. I stepped on one too many feet when I danced with girls back in my day.”

“I know, your file says so.”

Steve looked surprised and slightly disturbed. “My complete lack of coordination is on my file?” 

“Not really. Peggy told us.”

Steve missed a step and almost tripped them over. “You, you talked with Peggy?” He asked, voice small and sad.  

Natasha kept them dancing. “She misses you.”  

They fell into silence, Steve processing her words as he let Natasha guide them in their dance. His thoughts had been turning to Peggy lately. He knew she was alive. But he also knew she was married, had moved on and lived after his apparent death. What right did he have jumping back into her life? 

As if reading his mind, Natasha gently squeezed his hand. “Hey, just because she has a life of her own doesn’t mean you can’t also be part of it. She knows you’re alive, and is probably wondering why you haven’t contacted her.” 

“She hasn’t contacted me either.” It sounded lame even to him, but he was desperate to find a reason that would keep him from meeting her, no matter how much he wanted to. It was easier to think of her as gone from his life than to try and enter hers again.  

“She’s waiting for you to make the first move. Steve, even with the life she’s led, she never stopped thinking of you. She still loves you.”  

Steve smiled at here. “Thank you.” He whispered with emotion. There was no guarantee that he would contact Peggy right away, but Natasha’s words gave him a sense of direction in the matter. He had a lot of thinking to do.  

The master assassin gave him a rare full smile in return.  

Both kept dancing, unaware of the eyes the followed their movements from the sidelines. 

 

 

**0000000000000**

 

As soon as they got back from the fundraiser they all dispersed to their floors. Clint went straight to the shooting range. He was pissed. At Tony for making him go to the gala, at all the morons that talked to him, at the music, at the food, and at himself for not knowing why he was really pissed.  

Destroying a few drones Tony had made didn’t manage to quell his anger, and he had no answers as to his behavior. After Natasha and Steve stopped dancing, they had all set down and ate the food that was brought to them. He’d proceeded to ignore everyone, earning a few questioning glances from Natasha, but he deflected them, instead trying to figure out the sudden emotions that assaulted him.  

Now, he still hand’t figured anything out. Calling it a day, he jumped in the shower before heading to bed. Laying on his back, he went over the events of the day. The strange emotions appeared every time Natasha and Steve were around. Did he subconsciously see Steve as a threat? That was ridiculous! The guy wouldn't hurt a fly! Not unless it was an alien fly that had the means to destroy all reality as we know it. Maybe he was pissed as his behavior? 

_‘Give the guy a break Barton’_ He chided himself. The soldier had gone though enough to earn his obnoxious attitude.  

So what was it?  

Tired and frustrated he turned over, intent on sleeping the anger off and talking to Natasha in the morning. She was great at deciphering his emotions. Maybe as an objective outsider she’d see what was bothering him about the super-soldier. 

 

 

**0000000000**

 

Luck not on his side, the next morning found Natasha and Steve out on the streets of New York. After their talk about Peggy, they kind of bonded, and Steve was determined to give his reencounter with Peggy a chance. Waking early, he was pleased to see Natasha seated at the dinner table. He had spent the night thinking about how he could start to reach out to Peggy. But he needed some help. As corny as it might sound, Steve decided to draw to her. He had never been good with words, but drawing was something else entirely. He’d send her portraits of his life, the team, what he remembered of New York and and how much it had changed. With each picture he would send a letter as well. Old style. E-mails and such were so impersonal to him. To do so he needed materials but he didn’t know where to buy them, or where to even start looking. Natasha had agreed to show him around and help him locate art stores, something he was grateful for. 

“So Cap.” Natasha started nonchalantly. “Why me?” 

Steve in all his super-soldier glory still looked like a small timid boy. He gave Natasha a sheepish smile, eyes darting anywhere but her. Master assassin or not, Natasha thought it was cute.  

“Well... I thought about asking Clint to accompany me, but I don’t really know him that well and didn’t want any awkwardness to appear between us. We’ll have a better time to uh... bond in the tower where we’re both comfortable. Dr. Banner doesn’t even want to be in New York. I was afraid I’d make him nervous if I asked him to accompany me. Tony...” He have Natasha a pointed look, the assassin only nodding in understanding.  

“His reaction to you asking would have be unbearable enough.” She muttered. 

Cap. still polite and diplomatic as ever tried to defend the multibillionaire. “Well... I guess it’s his way of expressing his happiness?”

Now it was Natasha’s turn to give him a pointed look.  

“He would not have let you live it down. And he’d have turned this excursion into a nightmare. You know his face is recognizable by every New York citizen, if not the whole world. And Stark loves basking in his adoring fans’ attention. You’d never have reached the store.” 

Steve sighed, giving up. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Tony. But they had butted heads from the get go and Loki’s ‘shining stick of destiny’ hadn’t helped. He was determined to be on friendly terms with the man, but Steve was so unaccustomed to his level of humor and sarcasm it made things difficult. Tony also had the habit of using a lot of current references and wether he did it on purpose or not they went completely over his head. Then there was the whole Howard issue Steve was too scared to even think about. 

Natasha led him unhesitatingly and with seeming ease through the multitude of people that walked hurriedly and distractedly down the streets. She’d insisted on taking a cab. Or one of Tony’s cars. Maybe even his helicopter. But Steve had always liked walking. It made him feel part of the world being among so many people, and not cut off by tinted glass just watching others’ life go by. Plus he wanted to get a good look at the new century he’d woken up in. Get a feel of the place for future references. 

“Here we are.” Steve startled, almost walking into Natasha as she stood patiently next to a large store. It was hidden between two large modern buildings, the sun reflecting off the glass almost obscuring it. Once inside Steve felt like he was in heaven. Everywhere he looked were paints, oils, acrylics, all types of brushes, crayons, colored pencils, watercolors, sketchbooks,... needless to say Natasha totally lost Steve to the shelves and shelves of drawing and painting supplies, just like a kid in a candy store.  

She wondered if she’d ever get him to leave or if she’d have to employ more persuasive tactics. 

 

 

**000000**

  

Clint looked in the kitchen, leaving immediately when he saw Thor eating his third box of pop-tarts. As much as he enjoyed the big guy’s company, he really wasn’t in the mood to be bombarded by question about Midgard or the grand stories of Asgard and all their battles. They could take... a really long time. 

He _knew_ Natasha wasn’t in the workshop. He’d have heard the screams. _Everyone_ would have heard the screams. Stark still hadn’t gotten over the whole injecting/stabbing to the neck thing. The guy could hold a grudge. And Nat was not the type to _not_ punch Stark in the face after one of his many witty but murder motivating jokes. Tony might also have a death wish.   

Sighing, he left in search of Bruce. The doctor was fine by him. Skittish, self-conscious and with serious anger management issues. But he was cool. Also the archer had no idea where Steve was either. Though going to him for anything prompted those strange and confusing emotions to emerge. Anger, a bit of resentment, and something else he could not identify. It pissed him off. Steve was great! He was Captain America for crying out loud!  

Shaking his head, Clint went in search of the good doctor. The ride up the elevator gave Clint time to wonder why he was so bent on finding Natasha and sticking to her like glue. He’d wanted to find her to talk about what was wrong with him, but he woke up just wanting to _be_ with her. Ever since the party he’d felt the need to see her all the time. Specially after her dance with Steve. Which still puzzled him. 

Frowning, he entered the green room Tony had made on Bruce’s floor. It was full of flowers, a few bonsais, and even a small tree that gave the place a lovely feel, the branches expanding over the mini garden and producing a pleasing shade. Farther back he could see the windows that had a view of the city, but he was sure Bruce didn’t like the room for the outside scenery. A nice stone path weaved through the many aisles. In the middle was a small opening surrounded by grass, the sun illuminating the place to seem like a secret hideout. A solace.  

Bruce sat on the grass, propped against the tree’s trunk reading a book. He jumped when he saw Clint, the archer mentally slapping himself for not announcing his presence beforehand. Walking stealthily was so ingrained in him he’d forgotten others might not appreciate it. Specially Bruce. 

 “Oh, Agent Barton.” He stood up quickly, nervously flattening all the creases in his clothes, eyes cast downward.  

“Hey doc!” He said cheerfully. Had to make sure Bruce knew from the get-go he was _not_   a threat. They were a team now, and teammates were not a danger to each other. “Nice place you got here.” He added looking around again, even though he’d captured every detail from the moment he stepped into the green room. 

Running his thumb over his knuckles, Bruce looked around as well with a small smile. “Yes, Tony said a green room was a perfect place for me to hide if I turned.” He winced a bit at some memory. “Apparently he thinks all the green will camouflage me. I’m not sure if he was serious or not.”

Clint snorted. “With him? He was probably 100% serious. Still hiding from him I take it?”  

Once again wincing Bruce nodded. The billionaire still hadn’t forgiven him for missing out on the fundraiser. Clint thought Tony just wanted to show Bruce off, the only person that seemed to understand him and could keep up with his quick mind.   

They fell into an awkward silence. Or at least it was for Bruce. Clint waited patiently for him to make the next move. It was not a good idea to push someone, even if this was incredibly minor. Bruce still had a lot of adjusting to do even after these past five months. 

“So uh, what brings you here?” 

Bingo.

“Was looking for Nat. Have you seen her?”  

Tilting his head, Bruce looked at him appraisingly. That was a turn around. The doctor analyzing him and not the other way around. _Now_ he felt awkward.  

“No.” He said slowly. “I haven’t seen her. I’ve been here all day.” Bruce frowned pensively, as if trying to figure out if he should say something or not, his mouth opening and closing a few times.  

“Doc?”  

Caught, Bruce sighed. “Well, I _did_ hear from Jarvis earlier today that she was going with Steve shopping.” He said, and for some reason he looked up at Clint apologetically. The archer frowned, not liking nor understanding Bruce’s reaction. 

“Shopping?” He stated.  

Bruce nodded.  

Something flared in Clint. Steve. Natasha. Shopping... _together._ That was just... _wrong._ For some reason. Again with the strange emotions. Clint really needed to figure this out. If there was something an agent could not have was any confusing or conflicting emotions. One doubt in the filed could cost him his life, or the life of a fellow agent. Why was he so troubled by Natasha being with the Captain all of a sudden? 

“Agent Barton?” 

Torn from his thoughts, he looked up at Bruce. The doctor now had a wary expression and Clint realized he was probably showing his scary-assassin-in-the-middle-of-an-assassination-scheme face, as Natasha so lovely put it. It was just his resting face damn it!  

“Sorry doc. just lost in thought.” He said smiling. “Well, gotta go, thanks for the info.” He turned to leave walking a few steps before stopping. He sighed. He couldn’t leave the Bruce situation alone.

“Hey doc.” He called looking over his shoulder. Bruce startled, thinking the conversation and strange encounter over.  

“Yes?” He stood rigid, prepared for anything.  

“Don’t be a stranger ‘kay?” Bruce blinked. “Don’t stay cooped up in here. As far as I know, we’re having ‘mandatory’ bonding time again, so show up at dinner tonight or Tony might come and drag you out.”  

Smirking at the mildly horrified face on the doctor’s face at the thought, he left the green room. Hopefully the doctor would get the message that they were not afraid of him, and he could be around others. He certainly did not have to put himself in solitary.  

That taken care of, the archer left for his own floor, intent on shooting a few targets while he meditated on his emotions again. Not that it was getting him anywhere. 

 

 

**00000000000000000**

 

A few days passed in the same way. Natasha would meet with Steve for something or the other, Clint would still get pissed off and have recurring bouts of negative feelings towards the Captain, and the rest of the team seemed oblivious. Or so he thought. 

“Natasha?” Steve called from the elevator, looking in to the common room they were all in. Tony and Bruce were in the middle of an ‘epic chess game to the death’, Thor was watching soap operas (they would learn to regret that later) and Clint and Natasha were reading and catching up with their latest mission reports. Everyone looked up at the sudden interruption. 

“Do you have a minute?” Steve continued, looking a bit nervous.  

“Sure.” Natasha closed her book and handed it to Clint, the archer grabbed it reflexively as he glared at the super-soldier. He went unnoticed though, and the pair got into the elevator while the rest watched.  

“Well.” Tony said after the doors closed. “Those two are getting on well aren’t they.”  

Clint’s fingers twitched. 

“Verily, the Captain and lady Natasha make a fine couple.” Thor agreed nodding to himself. 

The archer whipped his head around in shock.  

“Couple?” He repeated, almost in a whisper.  

“Well yeah. They’ve been meeting together for a while now. Maybe they’re... ya know.” Tony said wiggling his eyebrows.  

“Tony. I don’t think that’s-” 

A crash startled Bruce from whatever he was going to say. Looking up, they only managed to see Clint’s retreating back, shards of glass littering the floor, the coffee he had been drinking staining the carpet. 

“What’s up with him? That’s a persian carpet. Pepper is going to _kill_ me. She liked that carpet.” Tony muttered, moving another chess piece. “Ha! Check.”   

Bruce gave him a look. “Tony, there is nothing going on between Steve and Natasha.” 

“Evidence says otherwise.” 

“There is no evidence.”

The doctor sighed, feeling the trickles of annoyance under his skin. “You’re making things worse. Stop it.” 

“Oh come, it’s only a little fun. I feel sorry for Cap though. Wouldn't want the Hawkeye aiming at my back.”  

Thor stood form his place in front of the t.v to approach them. “I do not understand. What is it you speak of?” He asked, watching their game with interest.  

“Well Thor, you see, when two people love each other very much-” 

“Tony.” Bruce warned. 

“And are too moronic to see it. It is up to the rest of the people who are getting sick of watching them dance around each other to get them together.” He finished, glaring at the chess board as his check was countered.  

Thor frowned. “So, you and the Captain have devised a plan to get them to see their affection toward each other?”  

“Not really no. I just said a few things here and there that are bound to get Legolas thinking about what he might lose if there is, in fact, something going on between Natasha and Steve.”  

“You’re being obnoxious.” Bruce deadpanned.  

“Hey! It’s working isn’t it?”  

“You might make things worse. These things are too delicate to mess with.” The doctor moved his Queen and captured Tony’s last knight. 

“Damn it! Stop distracting me.” 

Thor still looks pensive. “I agree with friend Banner, this is a tricky path you have chosen and could lead to misunderstandings.” 

“Thank you Thor.”  

“Whatever. They’re supposed to be spies. Let them figure it out.” 

“I take it that the Captain does not know about this?” The Asgardian prince asked, watching with a grimace as Tony relentlessly went for Bruce’s Rook.  

“Nope. And we’re keeping it that way or Captain America will tattle.” He smirked as his opponent frowned. “Check.” 

“What’s to keep me from telling Steve about this?” He moved his King away from a Bishop’s line of attack. 

“I won’t let you use the labs.” Tony deadpanned moving his last Rook. “Check Mate!”  

Bruce sighed. “Fine. I won’t tell.” 

 

 

**00000000**

 

Clint walked to the archery range for the fifth time that week. He thought he understood now. The sudden bursts of anger, his new found annoyance at Steve’s presence... the man liked Natasha, as in _like_ like. Captain America was wooing his best friend, his confident. It made sense that he wanted to stay close to Natasha. If Steve was trying to date her, he’d have to go through the archer, and Clint was going to give him the shovel talk of his life!

 

 

**000000000000000**

 

Steve applied a new layer of color to the sketch he had drawn last night. He’d showed it to Natasha to see what she thought, and if Peggy would like it. The picture was of the team sitting around the dinner table on Tony’s floor. He’d drawn Clint and Natasha side by side, the archer throwing food at Tony with incredible aim, Natasha sitting patiently by his side, but he’d managed to capture how at ease she was in their presence. Thor had his head thrown back in laughter, Bruce’s form seeming incredibly small next to him. The doctor had a smile on his face, eyes gentle and calm. Tony was talking, hands gesticulating widely, unaware of Clint’s projectile coming his way, and Steve had drawn himself leaning forward, eyes taking in the scene and remembering the details so he could draw them later like he had done the night before. The scene was from lunch a few days back, he wanted to show Peggy that he was surrounded by good people, friends, and that he was alright.  

A knock on the door made him jump, and he scrambled to hide everything, quickly shoving the drawing in a drawer alongside all his colored pencils and other tools. 

“Coming!” He yelled reaching for the door knob.  

On the other side stood Clint, a serious and almost angry look on his face. Steve had no chance to ask what was wrong before Clint was talking, taking a step forward and forcing the Captain to step backward.  

“I know what you’re doing with Natasha.” He said, still walking forward not letting Steve retreat as he cornered the man to the wall beside his desk, where all his drawings were hidden.  

He gulped. “You... know?” Had Natasha told him? He wasn’t ready to show anyone but Peggy his work. He’d shown Natasha, but only to make sure he had gotten everyone right. Steve knew that it was common knowledge that Captain America was an artist, but he was still self-conscious of his work. 

Clint narrowed his eyes at the silent admission. “Oh yeah, I know. And let me tell you right here and now.” He stepped right into Steve’s personal space, voice dropping in a dangerous and dark timber. “You hurt her, in any way and you’ll be begging for death.”  

Steve blinked. Natasha had told him they had both gone to tell Peggy when they had found him in the ice, but he hadn’t imagined this level of connection between them. He was touched that Barton cared about Peggy’s well being and was quick to reassure him.  

“You don’t have to worry Clint. I love her. I would never do anything to hurt her.” 

Heart clenching at the words, Clint stepped backwards, swallowing as a knot that formed in his throat. He didn’t know what to say after Cap’s words, so he nodded once. Sharp and determined. As long as he was sure Natasha wouldn't get hurt everything was fine.  

“Just remember your words Steve.” Holding his gaze, he turned and left, slamming the door shut. Just because he felt like it.  

Steve let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. Well... at least that was out of the way. He wondered if the others knew too...

 

 

**00000000**

 

Natasha walked onto Clint’s floor. It’d been a few days since she’d been able to spend time with the archer, and she was worried. Coulson had told her to go see what had him depressed and pouting like a little child. It was becoming more than he could bear.  

She felt kind of bad for leaving him alone the last couple of days. She’d been busy with a few missions Coulson had assigned for her, and then were was Steve and Peggy’s situation. The man’s drawings were breathtaking. She knew he could draw, but to capture that level of emotion was a true gift. Peggy would love the drawing. 

Keying in her code to the mini archery range she was met with the sound of an arrow hitting its target, followed by several more in a quick succession.  

“Hey Clint.” She greeted stepping closely. 

“Natasha.” She stopped, frowning at the harshness in his voice.  

“Hey.” She called, placing a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to lower his bow, but he still didn’t look at her. “Hey.” She tried again, voice hard. “What’s wrong.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  

The question caught her by surprise, and she reviewed the last weeks to see if there was something she was meant to keep from the archer he could have found out about. Finding nothing, she frowned.  

“Tell you what?”

“About you and Steve.” His voice got colder at Steve’s name. Walking over to the target, he pulled out the arrows with more force than necessary. 

“What about me and Steve?”  

“Look I get it alright.” He snapped turning to stare at her. “He’s a good catch. Handsome, strong, loyal, and too damn nice. I just can’t believe you didn’t trust me with this!”  

Natasha frowned. “Hold up. What are you talking about?”  

“Oh don’t play dumb with me Nat, I know you two are dating, or planning on dating at least.” 

For a moment Natasha’s face went blank. “Excuse me?” 

“Going out ‘shopping’ and him calling you to his floor every now and then. Come on you really thought I wouldn't notice? It actually took me a while to piece two and two together, but only because I didn’t think you wouldn’t tell me.” He ran a hand over his head. “I thought we were partners.” 

“Clint. I’m going to stop you right there.” Natasha cut in coldly. “First of all, I do trust you. I trust you with my life and anything that goes on in it. Two, Steve and I aren’t dating, nor are planning on dating. Where you got that idea I have no clue.”

The archer blinked. “But he said so! Steve admitted you were seeing each other! He said...” Clint looked away, swallowing hard. He took a deep breath before meeting her eyes again. “He said he loved you.” 

Both master assassins fell silent. Natasha’s face gave nothing away, and Clint had a hard time holding her gaze. 

Finally Natasha spoke. 

“I know Steve, so I know he wouldn’t have said that. After this we’ll go and get that sorted out. But I want you to know something Barton.” She said seriously, walking up to him. “I do not love Steve. There is, however, someone I _do_...love.” For once her straight face faltered, her voice dropping to a whisper at the last word. 

Clint stared at her questioningly. “What? Who...”

With a sigh, she placed her hand on his chest over his heart. “It’s understandable you didn’t notice. After all, you see better from a distance, and I was always right next to you.” 

The archer opened his mouth, then closed it. “Wait... are you saying that-”

Before he could finish Natasha turned and walked away. Leaving a slightly dazed archer behind. Seconds after she left the room, he blinked as realization hit him. Slowly, a grin won over his face, elation spreading through him. Snapping out of his stupor, he raced after her. 

“Nat, wait up!” 

 

 

**00000**

 

“You. Did. _What_?”

Natasha was not happy. She stared down at Tony Stark with the coldest glare she could muster. The billionaire though seemed unfazed. 

“I only said a few gossip like things here and there that might have led Clint to think you and Steve were doing the dirty.” As her glare intensified he was quick to rephrase. “It kind of looked like you two where sneaking out for a date or something. Like I said... gossip.” He shrugged, going back to the schematics he was working on. 

“What about you Doctor Banner.” She asked, turning her eyes to the fidgeting man. 

“I told him not to, but he threatened not to let me in the labs if I told Steve or you.” He said quickly. Years spent avoiding capture were not going to go down the drain because of Tony’s stupid idea. He did not want to die via Black Widow. 

“Why am I not surprised.”

“Thor was in on it to." 

“I most certainly was not!” The god yelled from where he was playing with Dummy, a scandalized look on his face. 

“Next to her Clint had gone completely silent, staring at them with shock. “You bastards!” He said at last, though it lacked any heat and leaned more toward an unbelieving tone.

Tony sighed in frustration. 

“Look, whatever, you two are now together I imagine. If not, then get together. You two are sickening.” 

Two glares were leveled at him now, but Tony paid them no heed. 

Coming to a realization Clint turned to Natasha inquiringly. “Wait, then... who was Steve talking about?” 

“What was I what?”

Everyone turned as the Captain entered holding a large envelope, a frown on his face. 

“Jarvis told me you were all here. What’s going on?” 

Everyone was silent until Tony spoke. “Nothing!” He said and walked toward his suit, Bruce and Thor occupying themselves with their own activities.  

“Have you finished then Captain?” Natasha deflected the question nodding toward the envelope. 

Momentarily distracted, Steve blushed and looked down at the thick envelope. “I ah... might have gone over board with the letter.” He said sheepishly. He had spent the best part of the night writing about anything and everything he could think of until he had fifteen pages. Shaking his head he stared at them. 

“So, really what’s going on?”

“I’m afraid Captain that you have been used in Tony’s idiotic plans to get Barton and I together.” Natasha said deadpanned. 

“Really? You guys are together now? That’s great!” He beamed before processing the rest of the sentence. “Wait, Tony what did you do!?” He looked at Clint with some understanding. “Is that why you gave me the shovel talk last night? It wasn’t because of Peggy? You thought Natasha and I were going out?” 

Bruce had the misfortune of being seated right between Steve and the rest of the group, his eyes darting from one side of the workshop to the other.

“Peggy?” Tony spoke up. “Peggy Carter? Is _that_ who the envelope is addressed to?” 

Steve shifted nervously. “Yes, I’m trying to reconnect with her. Natasha was helping me with that.”

“Oh.” Clint said, now understanding everything that happened. He turned to glare at Tony. “You idiot! I almost killed him!”

“In my defense I was trying to help.” He said undisturbed. “You guys should be kissing the ground on which I stand.” 

“In your dreams Stark.” 

Giving Barton a glared he sniffed dramatically. “Oh I see how it is you ungrateful and cruel guests of mine. But fine, I’ll just go somewhere where my infinite meddling will be appreciated.” 

The team stood gaping and sort-of-not-really-that-angry staring as Tony gracefully and definitely unrepentantly left the workshop. 

Bruce was the first one to break the silence. 

“Tony’s ‘infinite meddling’ aside... I believe this calls for a celebration?” He asked quietly. 

Still staring after the billionaire, Clint was pulled down into a fierce kiss by Natasha, letting out a yelp of surprise before kissing back with a content sigh, arms wrapping around her waist. 

Looking anywhere but them, a blushing Bruce pushed Thor out of the workshop leaving the two alone. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

 

 

**000000**


End file.
